


Recurring Dreams

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [520]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Fallen Angels, Gen, Pre-Series, Prophetic Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The dreams came every night for nearly a month after Damien called off their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 November 2016  
> Word Count: 461  
> Prompt: things you said I wouldn’t understand  
> Summary: The dreams came every night for nearly a month after Damien called off their relationship.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This felt rather inspired when I wrote it. I had no idea how I was going to work with this prompt, and then the words just started flowing out. It surprised me that this was the angle that Vassago took, but only for a bit. And now, it serves as one of my favorite pieces in the whole project.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The dreams came every night for nearly a month after Damien called off their relationship. She'd been so sure that night that he was going to propose to her. The devastation at getting the exact opposite nearly was her undoing. Not that she let him see the full extent of her grief. He didn't deserve to see how much he hurt her. Or maybe he did, but she wasn't in the mood to play the "eye for an eye" game with him on pain.

It was hard to complete her assignments in those first several weeks, assignments that had been accepted based on her relationship. She became the uptight bitch to both Damien and Amani, somehow choosing to believe that Damien's best friend was complicit in her pain. It was easier than accepting his pity. When the last of those pre-authorized assignments ended, she began to take on assignments that kept her away from Damien. It didn't matter what the assignment was; if Damien wasn't already working it, she'd accept it without hesitation.

And each night for a month, she cried herself to sleep, only to fall into a dream that she couldn't understand. An eyeless girl guiding her through the deserts around Damascus which morphed into the dark, rainy streets of New York City. The girl spoke to her slowly, words shifting effortlessly between Arabic and English, sometimes interspersed with another language that seemed similar to Arabic, but somehow felt much older. What she could translate of the Arabic and what she knew of the English made absolutely no sense to her, but she wouldn't stop trying to figure it out. It was clear that the girl's message was important to her.

She began to keep a notebook by her bed. Each morning, upon waking, she would write down what she remembered. Throughout the day, she would collate the information, researching Arabic words and phrases that she'd newly remember each night, until she had a decent running narrative of the dream. Even with the gaps of the still unknown language, the information made little to no sense to her.

And then, after thirty nights of the same dream, they just stopped. She was still missing information, and knew that it would make more sense to have it. She was disgusted that she couldn't figure it out, but without the recurring dream, she began to forget some of the details, and completely lost the cadences of the unknown language. Eventually she had to just give it up as a lost cause. But she didn't burn her notes, as part of her wanted to do. Instead, she typed it up and saved the file in her computer for future use somehow.

And she did her best to get on with her life.


End file.
